


Eddis

by cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Queen's Thief - Megan Whalen Turner
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-07
Updated: 2011-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-14 12:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddis contemplates her fate, the fate of her country.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eddis

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the end of KoA but before CoK. Obviously spoilers for KoA but nothing over for the two books before.
> 
> I wrote this some time ago, and somehow it missed making its way to the archive with a lot of my other fic. I was really into the idea of Eddis and the Magus then, and I can still see it. You can possibly read that into this if you squint at his brief appearance.

Eddis stared at the landscape below her as the early morning fog began to cover it. She spent many nights watching over the dark landscape, as if she might see solutions in the gray dawn, as if she might gain solace by physically but not concretely watching over her people.

The silence was strange in that it was so singular, completely private. It had been quite some time since she had had Eugenides to share it with. His absence might have given her a feeling of safety, of complacency, but Eddis would not allow herself to fall into that. He was Eugenides, her Thief, her cousin, her friend. He was Attolis, and whether he had yet realized it, she—Helen, Eddis—knew that Attolia usurped all of the other things, as Eddis pushed aside Helen.

He might have accepted his position, but Eddis wondered if he accepted this. Each time she made her way to the roof, she half expected him to be waiting. His absence only served to remind her that he was a part of Eddis no longer. He could not choose Eddis, any more than he could choose himself, over Attolia. And Helen could no longer choose him. She sighed knowing that she had never been able to choose him.

When she heard a footfall, she hastily ended her thoughts as if she had been speaking them. Soon after, she felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

“Come inside, Helen. It’s getting too chilly for this.”  
Helen covered the hand with her own. “Of course, Megas.” Her voice betrayed weariness. Looking once more over the tiny country, Helen knew that Eddis would soon have to make her choice.


End file.
